Random Lover
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Tsuna was walking home one day from school when she was stopped by a handsome red eyed man, asking her to pose as his... fiance!


**Yes my lovely readers you read it correctly, me, ALM posted up a new story! This idea hit me and I just had to write it down and post it this soon! I'm not sure if someone else wrote one because I didn't check, and if they did I am sorry.**

**It hit me when I was watching a couple of vine videos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: language OOC!Tsuna, Fem!Tsuna, etc.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"News"_

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Tsuna, a brunette girl with an average body men would kill for and with brown eyes and waist long brown hair, woke up from here sleep. Her intuition gave a light spark.

_'Something's going to happen today.' _She thought, as she grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower to start her day. Meanwhile downstairs.

Sawada Nana is a young house wife, she has short brown hair and brown eyes. Nana is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a yellow apron. She is currently cooking and watching the news.

_"-Here we are in Namimori, Japan were the son of the famous Italian world-wide company called the Vongola Co. has come to. But for what? He is now making is way down from the private jet. Hopefully we can have a word with him. X-"_

The rest she caught of because she went into dream world.

"Ora? Nana said as she stopped chopping. "A rich young son is in Namimori. Oh my I hope Tsuna can win his heart and maybe we can all move to Italy and I can see my husband!"

While Nana was giggling with images of her husband Tsuna came downstairs to eat breakfast and, hopefully, have a nice day at school. She is wearing the female uniform which consists of a white short sleeve shirt, a black vest, red bow tie, a black skirt that stopped around her thighs along with white thigh high stockings, revealing an inch or two of leg skin.

"Good morning mom." Tsuna said with a small smile.

Nana, being broken from her dream land, smiled and replied, "Good morning Tsuna! Here is your food."

Tsuna nodded her head in thanks and began to eat her food knowing that something was going on. When she was done eating she walked to the front door put her black shoes on and grabbed her bag. Opening the door she yelled out to her mom.

"I'm off!"

"Okay be careful." Her mom yelled back.

After leaving her house she walked at a slow pace so she would not meet any of her bullies on the way to school, but the consequence would be her being bitten to death from the school's perfect. She sighed and stopped when she needed to cross but had to wait for the light to turn green.

On the other side of the walk way, a black-haired red-eyed man was pressing the button in a pissed manner. He was knocked out while drinking his daily wine at night when he felt dizzy and blacked out, the last thing he saw was his subordinates faces, one was crying while the others were either smirking or smiling. Then he saw his father's, he was smiling and waving his hand.

Then he woke up inside the jet by himself with no money or cell phone and the only clothes he own are the ones he is wearing. He asked, more like strangled, the pilot where he was and to take him back immediately. Only to hear that he was in some place in Japan and the pilot was to return without him, orders from his father.

He was not an idiot he knew why his father knocked him out, his father wanted him to find a bride and fast. He wanted to get to see grand kids from him since his three older siblings died when they were born.

_'When I get home I will kill the trashes and then proceed to kill the other trash.' _Plotting against his 'friends' who betrayed him, he dent the button to cross in less than a minute.

When the light turned from red to green he walked ahead, bumping into a small brunette who had her head down.

"Oi trash." He knew he was in Japan, so he had to talk in Japanese. "Watch where you are going."

Tsuna, looking up blushed at his handsome face and answered back. "S-Sorry sir." Then she proceed to walk to her school already being ten minutes late. When she stepped into school grounds a metal tonfa came crashing down on her head. "Ow."

Rubbing her new injury she locked eyes with steel grey ones. He was glaring at her.

_'Shit.' _Was all she could think of as she knew what was going to happen next. "G-Good morning H-Hibari."

"Herbivore." Hibari said. "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna, knowing that she didn't have a choice, stood still and got ready for an attack. She waited only for nothing to happen, opening one brown eye she saw Hibari on the phone talking. She never heard his phone ring.

"Hn." Hanging up he gave her a soft whack and left to the DC office. Tsuna walked to her class all the while ignoring the pain of the tonfa hitting her. Entering she readied herself for the incoming insults and paper balls. She made it to her seat, after walking across the whole room, but her skin was covered in small paper cuts. Tsuna looked out the window, watching a random PE class run by with their teacher yelling at them to go faster. She came back to the real world every once in a while, courtesy of her teacher, Nezu, picking on her and insulting her.

When lunch came around she went to the roof and leaned next to the door, far enough so she won't get hit with the door when other people open it. Looking at the sky and watching all the clouds pass by, she was bored out of her mind. She forgot her lunch so she couldn't eat and was to starve for the rest of the day. Closing her eyes she fell into a sleepless dream, waking up when her intuition flared. Jumping out-of-the-way she glanced to the spot she was just at, only to see a huge crater in the wall. Landing on her feet she looked around to see who woke her up. Locking eyes with angry steel grey she knew she was a goner.

"Crap..."

Hibari said nothing as he disappeared from where he was at a second ago. Tsuna knew that she was caught when she was practicing her fighting style, she just didn't know who was the one who caught her. _'Turns out it was Hibari.' _She thought with a frown. She stopped his movements with her two hands.

Smirking the black haired teen spun on his leg and aimed a kick to her stomach to which she moved back enough to not get hit.

"Hn." Yanking his tonfa's he waved them and had them crush down on the brunette who moved out-of-the-way, when he had his eyes focused on the ground she made her move, she lifted her leg up and had it coming down after the tonfa's being hidden by the blazing sun. Hibari, too late, saw her leg and moved only to be nicked by her foot. There was a moment of silence no one moved or talked.

"K-Kyou..."

Both teens turned to the door to see a shocked DC comity member, if she remembers correctly his name is Kusakabe.

Hibari, being brought out of his shock, turned his glare to his right hand man. Grabbing his tonfa's he charged to the man aiming to take out his frustration.

Tsuna, although feeling bad, left the minute he turned his back on her and ran to her classroom grabbed her bag and ran home ignoring the teachers yell to come back. Her intuition flared again, she glanced left and right only to see nothing dangerous, shrugging she kept walking ignoring the feeling of her intuition getting stronger and stronger.

"-Sir, may we now why you are here in Namimori of all places."

Tsuna stopped and turned to see what the commotion was about, only to see the handsome man from the morning. Looking at his face she could tell he was getting irritated.

He then snapped his eyes opened, looking around he stopped when he saw the girl from earlier. Letting a sinister smirk come across his face he walked towards her.

Tsuna, seeing the look and her intuition going crazy, tried to walk faster but in the end she was caught.

The man, turned to the camera's and looked at them with the same smirk.

"You trashes asked me what I came for, I'll tell you." Walking over to the brunette, who froze when he came near, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I came here to visit my fiance."

Tsuna went into shock mode when he said that to the camra's, but what made her die was the part when he pulled her in and put one arm around her back, the other went to the back of her neck. Her brown eyes went wide, he whispered words to her and she followed knowing it was the best. He kissed her in front of the camera's, the devices were zooming in and out.

Tsuna closed her eyes as she let him kiss her, blushing.

**_"Close your eyes."_**

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think about it in a review please.**


End file.
